


"A 15cm difference is the best height for two men to embrace"

by carastayvity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Crack, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mistletoe, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarepair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, backhugs, for the maknae, kang minhee is whipped, minhee in denial, minijeu - Freeform, minijeu stans rise, oops i forgot the obvious, probably very irregular updates, really tried to make this as fluffy as possible, tsundere seongmin, wonjin being wonjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carastayvity/pseuds/carastayvity
Summary: Just a few one-shots from the daily lives of the always maknae-annoying Minhee and the always annoyed maknae Seongmin. Lots of hugging ensues!
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kang Minhee, Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Daily life at the Cravity dorm

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone confused, the title was a quote from Tama, one of the most relatable characters in the manga Barakamon. (It’s highly underrated, super hilarious, and one of my top three anime/manga, so please check it out! ;) She’s basically just a huge BL fangirl who ships the main character with another guy. Tama, my girl, bless your soul.  
> Earlier I was looking through some Minijeu fanfiction and one caught my eye that stated Minhee and Seongmin had a 15cm height difference. Let me tell you, I was about to actually die from heart failure when I read this. That fact alone made my day.  
> As a hardcore Minijeu stan, I literally had to write something about this or I was going to lose my mind (I gotta write this before Seongminnie grows more!) Sadly, I’m a novice fanfiction writer, so I hope you’ll bear with me.

On a weekend after all Flame promotions had ended, the Cravity boys found themselves with a much needed break at the dorm. For most of the members, that meant time to go out, or to catch up with family, or just to sleep in. For Minhee, that meant more “bother Seongmin” time. 

Unfortunately for Seongmin, he had absolutely nothing to do, not a single excuse to go out, which meant lounging around at the dorm with his  ~~ favorite ~~ hyung attached to his side. 

His current predicament was that he was trying to finish this gosh-darn essay in the comfort of his bed, leaning against the wall. Except sandwiched between him and the wall was Minhee, legs curled around him, head on his shoulder. It was distracting to say the least. 

Minhee’s clinginess and harmless bothering were relatively tolerable at first, him coming to check on Seongmin multiple times, each time teasingly joking that he was probably watching porn or something on his computer. Seongmin ignored him at first, too concentrated on his essay, but after the third “Seeooongminnnahhh you pervvv~”, he gave in and denied it. As if finally expecting this, Minhee had leaned toward him with a smirk. 

“Hmm, really? Lemme see.” 

And with that, Seongmin found himself captive within the taller boy’s arms, nestled nice and snug in an embrace like a cocoon. It was comfortable, Seongmin had to admit, and it  _ was _ quiet. Keyword: was. 

Until the inevitable happened. His hyung got bored. 

Minhee began to blow air against Seongmin’s hair absentmindedly. Then he began to trace random shapes on his shoulder blades. Then he began to play with Seongmin’s chin ( _ which was really, really random _ , Seongmin had thought to himself the first time it happened). By the time his fingers were making its way into his ears, Seongmin was officially distracted.

“Hyuuunng, I really have to finish this assignment!” he whines, leaning back. Minhee responds with a low hum right by his ear. 

“Go work. No one’s stopping you.”

This guy. Seongmin whips his head around, hitting Minhee in the face with his hair in the process. 

“Hyung, you’re distracting me,” Seongmin starts, trying to look as serious as possible. He’s that desperate. “Go bother someone else. Woobin-hyung’s making lunch, you can go help him! Or Wonjin-hyung! He’s playing Animal Crossing! You can watch him instead!”

Minhee proceeds to give Seongmin the saddest Maltese puppy look he can possibly muster. 

“...but I wanna spend time with my favorite dongsaeng…” He juts his lower lip out, pouting. “I won’t bother you anymore, just let me cuddle you.” Ah, Seongmin just can’t say no to that face. No one can resist the Kangtese. 

“...fine.” Seongmin turns back to his laptop with a sigh, ears tinted pink, missing the smile thrown his way.

He’s made it through another paragraph and a half when he feels Minhee’s head drop on his shoulder once again breathing steadily, which knocks him back out of focus. 

Seongmin’s about to nag him when he stops. 

_ Hyung’s probably exhausted _ , he thinks to himself.  _ He worked really hard this comeback, plus he hasn’t been sleeping well lately. I guess I’ll let him off the hook this time. _

He hears the faintest of snores near his right ear. Without even looking, Seongmin can tell Minhee is out cold. With a small smile, he turns back to his essay. But after looking at a screen of pure text for over the past hour, Seongmin’s brain is not having it. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, hoping to not jostle Minhee’s head on his shoulder. He lets his mind wander a little. 

_ What should I eat for lunch?  _ is the first thing his mind goes to. Then,  _ wow, this is the first real break we’ve had in a while. Everyone looks exhausted. All the hyungs have been much more clingy recently too.  _

He sneaks a glance towards Minhee, who is still fast asleep. 

_Come to think of it,_ _Minhee-hyungie’s never really been touchy with the other members. Why is it that with me…? Well, I’m probably overthinking it right??_

Seongmin wants to stop there. His mind doesn’t let him.

_ But, he said I’m his favorite dongsaeng. He’s also close with Hyeongjun too though. Perhaps... he just likes me a lot?  _

As if on cue, the arms around his waist squeeze a little bit tighter, shaking Seongmin out of his thoughts. 

_ I- What did I just- _

Embarrassed, he slaps his cheeks hard a few times, loudly, which effectively wakes Minhee up. His head snaps up but his eyes are still unfocused and dazed. 

“What’s wrong Seongmi-”

“Ah, sorry hyung! I gotta use the restroom real quick! Haha, sorry!” Rambling, Seongmin tosses his laptop to the side and quickly makes his way down the bunk bed ladder, rushing out of the room. 

_ Wh-what did I just- _

Minhee can hear a high-pitched “aaaaaahh” coming from down the hall, followed by a whole bunch of Seongmin-ah?’s and what’s wrong?’s. 

With a satisfied smile, Minhee falls onto his side, splaying out on Seongmin’s mattress. He laughs to himself a little. 

_ God he's adorable. Should’ve had that recorded. I’m never gonna let him live it down now.  _

With a soft grin, Minhee lets sleep overtake him for real this time.


	2. Christmas special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minijeu with a bit of mistletoe <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this closer to Christmas but I was just so excited to share this with everyone so early Merry Christmas!

“Guys, Christmas is tomorrow and our dorm has absolutely no holiday spirit!!” 

A few of the members nod in agreement. Others yawn in disinterest as the leader of Cravity persists with his very enthusiastic, _very_ over-the-top speech on Christmas spirit and why it’s _soo_ important the dorm is covered in red, green, and white. 

It’s half past twelve, and Minhee was about to turn in for the night when Serim called all of them together with the rationale of it being an “urgent and absolutely important” meeting. If Minhee had known _this_ was the reason, he would’ve hit the sheets extra early. That’s what Seongmin did an hour ago, and no one had the heart to wake him up again. 

Minhee rubs his eyes tiredly. He was about to sleep, really! But those late-night gamers, Wonjin and Hyeongjun, caught him before he made it to the bedroom and he found himself playing the Imposter not long after. Then Serim had summoned the members, urgency laced in his voice, and Minhee knew he had no chance to sneak away to sleep. So, all the members were gathered with the exception of Seongmin, and thus began Serim’s monologue.

Still deeply immersed and looking like he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, the members glance at one another, waiting for someone to step in and cut him off. Eventually, someone does, and it’s Hyeongjun, who blinks his eyes rapidly in an attempt to stay awake. 

“Hyung. Hold on a sec. We don’t even have decorations, how are we supposed to-”

“Don’t you worry!” With a grin so bright that it blinds the other members’ tired eyes, Serim dashes to his room, returning with three big cardboard boxes, each stacked on top the other. It’s like an accident waiting to happen.

“Uhh h-hyung, you need help with that?” The members watch warily as their leader struggles to look around the boxes.

“I got it,” Serim says, walking into a wall. “Lemme just- whoops-”

Allen runs over to help.

After it’s safely situated on the ground, the speech resumes much to the dismay of the members. “I picked up some unused decor from my house earlier that we can use. I want to see this dorm decked out before we head to bed! Every room in the house: bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, you name it! No one’s sleeping until these boxes are empty!”

“And why didn’t we do this earlier?” Wonjin whines to himself.

Jungmo next to him lets out an exasperated sigh and turns to the offender in question. “You tell me.” He shakes his head with a frown. “Such is the life of a procrastinator," he says dramatically staring off into an imaginary camera.

Minhee quickly takes a box and makes his way down the hallway, hearing Wonjin’s voice shout “I’ve been busy! What have you been doing, huh?!”, Jungmo reply, “practicing, duh! Unlike you who thinks playing Among Us is considered ‘busy’”, and Taeyoung trying to get the two to stop bickering and calm the hell down before the neighbors file a complaint.

Once back inside the safety of the Ice Cream room, Minhee quietly sets the box down, careful not to wake up the maknae, who’s even breathing informs Minhee that he’s asleep. He takes his phone out, turning on the flashlight and starts to open the box. 

Inside is an arrangement of colorful tinsel, a huge bag of large plastic ornaments, a miniature wreath, some masking tape, and - wait a minute. Minhee can see something shoved to the side of the box and with a little bit of strength, manages to pull it out without breaking it. It’s a fake mistletoe decoration (he can tell it’s mistletoe because of all those cringe-worthy Christmas rom-com movies he’d binged with the members a few days ago). It’s a bundle of sparkly leaves tied with a red ribbon on the top, with a small loop for hanging. 

He puts it on the side for now, rummaging through the box for anything that looks interesting. When nothing else catches his attention, he takes a few random strands of tinsel and proceeds to wrap it around the frame of the beds. It’s a bit of a struggle in the dark and he accidentally stubs his foot on one of the bed frame legs, almost cussing out loud, but he somehow manages to tie them in place and steps back to take a look at his work. Satisfied, he begins to toss unused items back in the box. 

The mistletoe catches his eye again and he picks it up, staring at it in contemplation. _Mistletoe… signifies..._

Suddenly a brilliant, very Minhee-like idea hits him. 

_This is my chance!_ he thinks with a grin, glancing towards the upper bunk where the totally oblivious maknae sleeps peacefully. _Haha!_

Giving himself a silent thumbs up, he tosses the mistletoe onto his bed along with a roll of tape and heads out of the room with the box of decorations to help deck-out the rest of the dorm.

~

On Christmas day, Seongmin wakes up with a stretch and a yawn, rolling over onto his side. He’d gone to bed early the night before and gotten a decent amount of sleep to last him the day. 

_It’s Christmas!_ he thinks excitedly.

He could already smell the gingerbread Woobin-hyung promised to make them baking in the oven. Serim-hyung had also been super enthusiastic about buying gifts and decorating the dorm. Thinking about it now, this was the first Christmas Cravity would be spending together. Just the thought alone made Seongmin smile. 

He opens his eyes, ready to start the day, when-

They fall onto Minhee, who, propped up on an arm, is watching him amusedly. 

“I- hyu- wha-” Seongmin is at a loss for words. Instead of asking (he really doesn’t want to know), he turns away, opting to ignore him, but his eyes catch on something above him.

“Good morning Seongmin-ah,” Minhee says sweetly from behind him, but Seongmin isn’t listening.

“...hyung, what is that?” he asks pointing to the sparkly decoration taped to his wall. 

“That’s mistletoe~”

_Oh. Well._

“Okaaayy... Why is it taped above my bed though?” He dreads the answer.

“Seongminnie, where’s my kiss?” There it is.

“Hyung, don’t joke with me,” Seongmin says sitting up, and pushes Minhee’s puckered lips away from his face. 

“Awww, who said I was joking??”

“Hyuuuunng, why must you tease me so often???”

“It’s just a kiss, Seongmin-ah. On the cheek at that! Not even on the lips!” ~~Seongmin thinks his lips were aimed towards the latter though-~~

“Hyung, what are you even saying?!”

Suddenly the door swings open, revealing a slightly-amused, slightly-annoyed Woobin.

“Just give him a kiss, Seongmin-ah. Get it over with. You guys are so loud I can hear you from the kitchen, geez!” He pauses. “Oh, and Merry Christmas by the way! Hurry it up so you can eat some gingerbread ‘kay?” He closes the door softly with a small eye roll.

Minhee turns towards him with a shrug as if to say _See? Even Woobin-hyung approves of this!_

Seongmin shakes his head, resigned. _“Just get it over with”? Haaah, Woobin-hyung, you don’t understand how much I have to suffer with this guy._

Minhee’s still looking at him expectantly, head tilted, like a Maltese looking towards his owner. 

_Ugghhhhh… just do it._

Mustering up what little confidence he has, Seongmin grasps his sheets nervously in one hand and tugs Minhee’s chin towards him roughly with the other, planting a tiny peck on his cheek. 

“...There. Happy?” 

Minhee’s eyes are blown wide for a few seconds and Seongmin kinda wants to laugh. He would if he wasn’t feeling so goddamn embarrassed. Oh gosh his ears are burning-

His hyung breaks into a huge smile and tackles him into a bear hug.

“Uwwwwaahhh Seongminnie is just so adorable!” he coos, pinching his captive’s cheek as Seongmin struggles to free himself. Seeing it is useless, he stops flailing and goes limp. It doesn’t look like he’ll be let go anytime soon. He stares at the ceiling in defeat then closes his eyes.

... _Just for today I’ll let him._

Minhee shifts a bit so the two of them are comfortable before pressing a soft kiss into Seongmin’s hair.

“Merry Christmas, Seongmin-ah.”

With a small huff and a fond smile, Seongmin wraps his arms around the older.

“Merry Christmas Minhee-hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me really suddenly while I was about to fall asleep last night so I decided to make it a Christmas chapter! Tell me what you think and thank you for sticking with this novice fanfiction writer so far!
> 
> (Also, side note, I actually don’t know which members like to play games so I kinda guessed.)


	3. What we fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongmin gets injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the last episode of Vity Park S2 renewed my motivation to write. But I was not expecting to write a hurt/comfort, it kinda just happened. Let me just say this now, it was really tough. Props to everyone who writes good angst.

“One, two. One, two-and-a-”

At a particularly tough step sequence in their newest song’s choreography, Seongmin’s right foot trips over his left and he stumbles forward, barely managing to catch himself with his hands -rather than his forehead- on the glass mirror wall of their practice room. Beside him, Hyeongjun whacks his back with a wholehearted laugh and a “don’t bruise your forehead!” while Seongmin stutters out an embarrassed “A-all good over here!” in response to the other members’ _worried_ looks. 

Every dance practice, the members would learn or rehearse new parts of the choreo they were working on. The few minutes at the end of the lesson were so each member could individually review the parts that they struggled with. Usually, Seongmin could get through two or three different sections during this time, but today, one section near the end of the song was giving him quite a challenge.

_Ughh, that’s not right! Let me try again._ His furrows his eyebrows in deep concentration- so deep that he doesn’t even notice their dance instructor clap his hands twice to signal that practice is over.

“Alright guys, that’s it for today. Good work. Make sure you drink plenty of water and review your parts for next week.”

The group lets out a collective sigh of relief and a “thank you for your work”, quickly grabbing their stuff up and beelining out of the practice room. It was 8 o’clock on a Friday night, everyone giddy for the short weekend break. Everyone except the maknae, who, oblivious to the fact that practice was over, is still immersed in practicing his part.

“Seongminnie, let’s go grab some dinner and watch a movie!” Serim slings an arm around Seongmin’s shoulder, knocking him out of focus, and guides him to the door where the rest of the members are putting on their jackets and backpacks.

“Ah... is practice over?” he asks, confused, and gets a few nods and a few “duh’s” in reply.

“Let’s go get some dinner!” the eldest repeats. “You must be exhausted. We all saw that tumble of yours!” Seongmin lets out a pained laugh. 

“I’m alright. Hyungs can go home first,” he says, removing Serim’s arm from his shoulder. “I’ve got to get this part down.”

The hyungs all glance at one another warily - should they really leave their maknae here alone? They learned a while back that it probably wasn’t the best idea to leave the ‘03 liners by themselves, thanks to Taeyoung wanting to fry an egg and in turn almost burning down their dorm. If the rest of the members hadn’t gotten back just in time, well… But there was no stove involved, plus it wasn’t even Taeyoung, so it should be fine… right?

“I’ll stay with him and wait ‘til he finishes up,” Minhee volunteers, lingering behind. 

Seongmin shakes his head and pushes him to the door. “No, no. Didn’t you want to watch that one film? The one that’s premiering tonight? Go, I’ll be fine on my own.”

Minhee hesitates. He really _should_ stay in case something happens, but Seongmin’s looking at him with such confident eyes, as if to say “I am a responsible adult!”, Minhee tells himself that he has no reason to betray that trust. (He has to tell himself multiple times.)

“Guys, let’s hurry up and go! It’s gonna get dark soon!” Hyeongjun’s voice echoes through the empty hallway. The Starship building is fairly deserted at this time, most of the employees already gone for the weekend. Seongmin agrees with the others that it _is_ a bit eerie at night with its long corridors and dimmed lights, but _come on!_ He’s not a kid, he can handle this alone!

“I- alright. Just make sure you come home right away,” Minhee finally concedes and slings his bag over a shoulder. 

“We’ll save some food for you so don’t come back too late,” Serim says and with a final hug, the hyungs are off. The practice room falls completely silent, with the exception of Seongmin’s footsteps as he repositions himself in front of the mirror.

_Alright, let’s go through this._

It’s all smooth sailing through the choreography, until he reaches that one damn part with those complicated footsteps. 

“One, two. One, two-” He stumbles, his foot tangled up in the other. 

_Again._

“One, two. One, tw-” This time his hand movements are unsynchronized with his footing. He stops and lets out an agitated huff. Squeezing his hands into fists, he resists the urge to thrash around in frustration. 

_Ughh. Again._

Half an hour passes by in a flash, Seongmin growing more and more frustrated that he just _can’t get it down_. His agitation doesn’t go away with short breaks, and adding to the fatigue from their lesson, his steps become increasingly sloppy. 

_Why aren’t I getting this??_

“One, two, ah-” 

The exhaustion finally hits him and he completely misses a beat, the foot he kicks up landing at an odd angle. 

*Crack*

His ankle bends in a way that it should _definitely not_ , and a sharp, searing pain flashes up his leg. With a cry, he falls to the ground in a fetal position, grasping at his foot. 

_What just- what just happened? Oww! Did- did I just-_

He frantically presses into the crevice right beside his ankle bone and lets out a sharp gasp. It was definitely a sprain. 

Seongmin had always been cautious when it came to the members’ health; it was pathetically ironic, he thinks, to hurt himself during a simple _practice_ of all things. 

_What are the members gonna say? I’ve let them down..._

The thought alone makes Seongmin’s stomach churn in shame. He tucks in his legs as far as they can go, trying to make himself as tiny as possible, and wishes that it was a dream. 

But as the clock ticks by, the more Seongmin thinks about it, and the more reality hits him that things weren’t going to change no matter how much he wished otherwise. So, willing every single muscle in his body to move -even if he wants to lay there in misery- he finds _just_ enough in him to stand. Tentatively, he tests his ankle out, putting a little bit of weight on it. 

_It’s not_ too _bad_ , he thinks. _I should be able to make it back._

He locks up the room for the night, hopping on one foot around the place awkwardly, and grabs his things before heading out into the dark.

~

After an agonizingly long walk in the cold, Seongmin makes it back to the dorm in one piece, albeit his shaking legs and frozen hands. He feels cold and sore and so ready to flop down on his bed and sleep for eternity. The TV in the living room blares loud and violent yelling; Seongmin knows that it’s Minhee still watching his movie because 1. When describing its plot to the members earlier, he’d said it was “action-packed”, and 2. When watching a really good movie, he’d get so immersed that even when it gets too loud, he remains completely oblivious to it. 

The other members were probably still up as well, Seongmin concludes, closing the door quietly, since most of them were night owls. Right as he’s thinking this, Allen walks out of his bedroom, mug in hand, and spots Seongmin. 

“Ah, you’re back? We left some food in the fridge for you if you’re hungry.”

“O-oh, sorry, hyung. I-I think I’m just really tired. I’m heading to bed.”

It’s hard to lie to the elder, especially when he’s the kindest and most caring towards them. Guilt swells up in Seongmin’s throat, but he doesn’t say anything more. 

“Oh, alright then,” Allen says warmly. “Sleep tight.”

Seongmin scurries to the bathroom past him with a nod, trying not to show the discomfort in his foot. _Ughh_ , he feels like the worst! He takes the fastest shower he’s ever had and heads to their room, face-planting right into his pillow. With a deep breath, he squeezes his eyes shut tightly and prays.

_Maybe things will be better tomorrow_.

~

A small but pained gasp catches the attention of Minhee, who is currently watching random funny compilations on his phone in the darkness of their bedroom. _Why go to sleep after a movie when you can watch funny videos afterwards?_ his mind had reasoned when the movie ended. That was at 12. He checks the clock on his phone. 

_3:15 AM_ it reads. 

Silently, he plucks his AirPods out of his ears to listen. He doesn’t have to listen hard, because a second later there is a bit of shuffling as a pair of feet make its way down the bunk bed stairs.

_Seongmin-ah?_

The bedroom door creaks open and from the dim light pouring in from the hallway, Minhee makes out Seongmin’s shadow briskly sneak out before shutting the door with a soft click.

_Why is he up? Is something wrong?_

_...I’d better go check just in case._

Minhee throws back his covers and pads to the door, his phone lying forgotten in the sheets. 

Following the light leads Minhee to the kitchen, where Seongmin is seated at the table with what looks like… an ice pack?

Sensing his presence, Seongmin’s head shoots up, eyes wide, his glasses comically sliding down his nose, like he’s caught in the middle of committing a crime. His eyes lock on Minhee’s and he freezes. What seems like forever passes in absolute silence before Minhee breaks eye contact and clears his throat. 

“What’s going on? What’s that for?” he asks slowly, gesturing to the ice pack Seongmin is discreetly trying to cover up with his tiny hands. 

“...why are you up, hyung?” Seongmin blatantly avoids his eyes, opting to scratch at that tiny dent in the table Wonjin had made when he’d dropped his phone. His hand comes up to adjust his glasses and he bites his lip, clear signs of nervousness. 

_So he wants to play it that way. Fine._

“ _Ahn Seongmin_.” 

Minhee tries his best to use “the tone”. The one that Serim uses when he’s scolding the younger members for making a mess. Or the one that Woobin uses when Wonjin goes a step too far. 

It makes Seongmin flinch but he doesn’t yield. So doesn’t Minhee.

“ _Ahn. Seong. Min. What. Happened_.”

“Hyung, it really wasn’t anything big! I just- sprained my ankle okay? That’s all.”

He _what-_

“Let me see it.” Minhee makes his way over in three long strides and kneels down to inspect the damage. 

_Small sprain my ass_ , he thinks as his eyes trail over the younger’s ankle. It’s clearly swollen and beginning to turn purple, and-

“...wait. _Did you walk home with this?_ ”

There’s a pause. 

“Hyung, _let me explain-_ ”

“That was dangerous! What if something had happened to you!” he wants to yell angrily. But it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep and Minhee has to repeatedly tell himself to stay calm and not shout out all his worries and fears at the younger boy. He’s the hyung here, he’s got to act like one! He takes a deep breath and exhales. 

“Why didn’t you call anyone?” It’s hard to get out without sounding hurt.

“I just- it was late and- I- I didn’t want anyone to worry…” Seongmin sounds so dejected and Minhee can see tears forming at the corner of his eyes and he wants to wrap him up in the biggest hug and never let go.

“I- I-” Seongmin lets out a choked sob. “I can’t do anything right, hyung! Everyone’s doing so well and here _I_ am, getting a stupid ankle sprain from _practice_!” he cries. “I didn’t want to let anyone down, but it seems I can’t even do _that_!”

Minhee doesn’t have the heart to tell him to quiet down. Instead, he rubs circles into Seongmin’s back as the younger grasps at his shirt. Minhee doesn’t even mind the snot and tears that stain his pajamas. 

“You’re disappointed right?” Seongmin sniffles. “I can tell. It shows on your face.”

Minhee pulls out the chair next to him and sits down, wiping a tear away with his thumb, hand gently caressing the crying boy’s cheek.

Then, he abruptly smacks him hard on the forehead.

Seongmin looks so betrayed that Minhee can’t help but hide a smirk.

“You’re gonna need to get a new prescription if what you see is disappointment Ahn Seongmin,” Minhee chastises. “What you saw was worry, and hurt that you didn’t call anyone. It’s dangerous to walk alone at night with an injury. Anyone could’ve taken advantage of you! Coulda, coulda done something- like robbed you, or- or beaten you! You know? You gotta call someone before that happens!”

He gets an eye roll in response. 

“...y’know, you’re not very good at comforting,” Seongmin says rubbing his forehead. _Who whacks a crying person??_

Minhee lets out an offended gasp. “Well, soooorrry! Jee, I know that already! Comforting has never been something I’m good at.” He picks up Seongmin’s hand absentmindedly, tracing the creases on his palm. “Everyone sees me as the aloof, whimsical member. The ‘crackhead’ member of the group, if you get what I mean. I guess it makes me seem like I’m not reliable, which hurts, but honestly? I think they’re right. When I’m comforting someone, I just can’t seem to find the right words. It’s hard.”

“...I never said you weren’t comforting to _me_.” Seongmin mumbles quietly. He loudly clears his throat and adds, “Also, I think the ‘crackhead’ title belongs to Taeyoung, not you. Personal opinion.”

“ _Ha ha. Thanks_ ,” Minhee replies sarcastically. “But in all seriousness, Seongmin-ah, we all have something that we feel insecure about, something we fear. It doesn’t hurt to share it with us, you know that. _Cravity is family._ ” He says that last sentence in English, and grins triumphantly like he’s accomplished something grand. It makes Seongmin smile a bit. “And, we’d never be disappointed in you. Never _ever_. So don’t go getting that idea into your head.” He reaches over to ruffle his hair affectionately. 

“..Sooo guys, is everything alright out here?”

_Oh. So we had an audience._

The two boys glance up and Woobin is standing there, watching them with alarmed eyes. “I heard yelling coming from down the hall. It looks like _someone_ forgot to close the bedroom door behind him.” 

_Oops_ , Minhee thinks sheepishly. 

“Why are y’all being so loud this early?” This time Wonjin walks in, phone in hand. Taking one look at Seongmin, he gasps dramatically and flings his phone on the table, rushing towards him with open arms. “Waahh- the maknae was crying?! That’s way more important than my all-nighter gaming session!” 

Seongmin resists the urge to roll his eyes at this new arrival, but still returns the hug, interjecting with a “hyung, don’t make another dent in the table”. 

“Do you want me to make you a cup of hot cocoa?” Woobin asks gently. 

The members usually didn’t baby him like this often. It made Seongmin feel…

“We’re doing this because we love you, Seongmin. Don’t you dare think of yourself as a burden.” Seongmin wasn’t surprised Minhee knew what he was thinking; the elder always went one extra mile for him whether he liked it or not. 

“Thanks hyungs,” Seongmin says. It may have come out empty, but the Cravity members were so accustomed to one another, they knew when Seongmin meant his words. They were family after all! “Y-yeah, I’d like a cup.” 

“Uwuuu, Seongmin aegiiiiii!” Wonjin pinches his cheeks, cooing at him.

“Haha, hyung stooop!”

“I’m gonna help him back to our room,” Minhee abruptly announces, tugging on the youngest’s sleeve to get his attention. Wonjin backs away confusedly and Minhee takes Seongmin’s arm, wrapping it around his shoulder, his legs bent at almost a 90 degree angle to make up for Seongmin’s smaller stature. 

“Ah, hyung! I can walk on my own!” Seongmin protests in vain. 

“Seongmin-ah, did you hurt yourself?” Woobin asks worriedly and Wonjin gasps.

“Yeah, he did,” Minhee cutting off Seongmin's complaints. “We’ll explain tomorrow. And you,” he directs at Seongmin, “shouldn’t agitate your foot anymore. Now, let’s go.”

~

Thanks to Minhee’s excessive cautiousness, the two of them make it back to their bedroom far longer than Seongmin would’ve liked, but he keeps quiet, silently appreciating how much Minhee cared. 

“Here, sleep on my bed tonight.” He guides Seongmin towards the only single bed in their room, gently laying him down and propping up his ankle on a pillow. 

“I’ve got to get some ice and a bandage for you, stay here-”

Minhee moves to stand up but Seongmin’s arm catches his arm in slow-mo. Minhee almost feels like he’s starring in a k-drama. 

“Hyung, don’t leave,” Seongmin mumbles deliriously. Minhee is _so_ tempted to grab his phone and record this adorable sight of the younger’s drooping eyelids, but he doesn’t seem to want to let go. Minhee feels like he’s starring in a k-drama with a wisdom tooth patient now. 

“Seongminnie, I have to treat this or it’s going to get worse tomorrow.”

“...don’t leave.”

Minhee huffs fondly, peeling the hand on his shirt away. 

“So you can act your age for once, you maknae.” At this, Seongmin scrunches his nose in annoyance. 

“You’re only a year older than me, don’t treat me like a kid.”  
  
“You are a kid though,” Minhee replies cheekily and ruffles the boy’s hair- a long-going habit of his. 

Seongmin pats the space beside him, inviting Minhee to lay down, which the elder finds hard to refuse. Luckily, Woobin comes in at that time, saving him the trouble of getting up to fetch the supplies. 

They face one another on the bed, Seongmin staring at him oddly like he wants to say something. 

“What? Want me to hold your hand?” Minhee teases. 

“Mm… yeah.” The youngest turns away, missing Minhee’s reaction. It definitely wasn’t the response he was expecting but he takes the smaller hand in his own anyway. 

“...hyung… love you…”

Minhee freezes in shock. That was _definitely_ not something Seongmin would normally say. The probability you would hear that straight from his mouth was one out of ten-thousand, rarer than the chance of encountering a shiny Pokemon. So basically, _never_. 

_I know_ , he wants to laugh. But for now he just smiles to himself.

“Love you too.”

He’ll tease him about it tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried a more serious prompt, where these two share some of their true thoughts and insecurities. We all have things that are hard to say, and having that someone to open up to makes a tremendous difference.
> 
> To all of those who are struggling, if you’re ever feeling down on yourself, reach out to someone. Happy New Years to everyone and may this year be better than the last :)
> 
> (Side note: How come all of these one-shots end up on someone’s bed??)


	4. Valentine's Day special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a special episode of Vity Park, the members are tasked to make Valentine’s chocolate for Luvity. But since they can’t actually pass them out, they instead choose a partner to exchange them with. 
> 
> AKA a bullying-Minhee chapter directed by Wonjin! + Minhee in denial
> 
> Inspired by that Treasure Map Special episode, where the Treasure members choose their partners, because it was pretty hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's everyone! I pumped out this idea instead of starting my homework so you're welcome :)

“One, two, three.. Hello, we are Cravity!”

The nine Cravity boys bow and wave energetically, used to the wide array of cameras aimed at them. They’re lined up in front of today’s set: a wide, polished and sanitary kitchen fully equipped for all of the boys’ impending messes and shenanigans. Their managers were feeling extra generous today as well, all of the tools they could possibly need for today’s activity neatly laid out next to every stove; the boys breathed sighs of relief when they were told they weren’t going to have to “win” any of their materials through painful and torturous side games. 

“Today we have a special episode for Luvity! Valentine’s Day is coming up isn’t it?” Allen directs to the members who nod overenthusiastically. 

“Yep,” Hyeongjun receives his cue, “so today’s video will be us making Luvity beautiful chocolates full of our love!” He pulls out a finger heart from his pocket. “We’ll each be making our own chocolates and wrapping them in these.” Serim gestures to the boxes and fancy ribbons to the right with jazz-hands. “But! Since we can’t actually give Luvity our gifts” - there are noises of disappointment in the background - “we’ll be exchanging them with another member instead. Keep in mind, they can reject you,” he turns to face the others, “so, if you want to appeal to another member, make yours with them in mind!” He sends a wink towards Minhee that goes unnoticed by the cameras but _definitely_ noticed by the person himself with the way he immediately turns his head to stare past the cameras at exactly nothing.

“Shall we get started?” Serim directs and the members all obediently answer “yes!” like preschoolers in a classroom. “Okay, we’re going to need chocolate bars, pots, molds, hmm… what else?”

With that, everyone’s work mode is switched on. The members move to settle into their individual stations and get organized. On the table full of supplies off on the right of the set were an assortment of chocolate bars, ranging from 100% dark chocolate to the sweetest white chocolate possible, which the members guessed jokingly was probably about 95% pure sugar. There were a bunch of molds: some of fancy hearts, animals, flowers, and shapes. Next to those were decorations: frostings and piping bags, sprinkles, tiny candies, there was even caramel or peanut butter if you want to put some in your chocolates. “Cravity” had temporarily become “Cavity”. 

There were enough supplies that the members didn’t have to fight over them, so while they wait their turn, one of the cameramen steps closer to zoom in on each of them so they can share their ideas with the viewer.

“Minhee-ssi, what kind of chocolate are you going to make? Do you have someone in mind?” Taeyoung asks from next to him, eyes _innocently_ wide, when the camera comes to them. Good lord _, someone give him a break from this teasing._ He’d like to brush him off with a scowl but the camera is directly focused on the two of them (bastard must’ve timed this) and he doesn’t particularly want to show Luvity this side of him. So, he plays nice and smiles albeit sarcastically back at the younger.

“Hmmm…” He hums as if in thought, then gestures to the camera with a refreshing smile. “It’s a secret! You’ll have to find out later, Luvity!” Taeyoung boos but he ignores this. 

Chocolate-making is just as tedious as Minhee expected. First, the chocolate has to melt at just the right heat, where it doesn’t waste too much time but also doesn’t consequently burn. Pouring it into the molds becomes more of a don’t-burn-yourself-on-the-pot challenge, then there’s a whole 'nother challenge: waiting. And waiting. And waiting until it becomes completely cool and ready to pop out and decorate. Minhee’s more impatient side comes out after he places the molds carefully into the fridge then begins to pace mindlessly around the kitchen. 

“Kang Minhee! Sit!” Hyeongjun demands the third time Minhee comes around. Usually he’d never cooperate but right now he’s _so_ bored that he doesn’t mind playing along. So for the remainder of the time the chocolate chills in the fridge, one Song Hyeongjun takes advantage of this rare opportunity and one Kang Minhee channels his inner Kangtese.

~

The members stand in a half-circle, each holding their creations made from their blood, sweat, and tears (figuratively), proudly in their hands. 

Decorating, as expected, had been a disaster. Besides Seongmin, who was so deeply concentrated on decorating his chocolates just right he didn’t notice his hair caught a bit of frosting - and no, Minhee _definitely_ wasn’t watching him - the members were quite a sight to see. Frosting found itself in the most unimaginable places, places you would ask yourself as you cleaned up, “ _how did this even get here?_ ” Sprinkles were lost in the nooks and crannies of the stove, and Minhee even swore he caught one of the staff facepalm as Jungmo dropped his open packet of M&Ms on the ground. But ultimately, they finished the job!

Minhee was pretty proud of his work, especially since this was a first for him. He’d successfully not burned his chocolate (he’d chosen white chocolate), got them out of the molds without much trouble (no one had to know he’d chosen the bunny ones), and finished decorating before the times-up bell went off. Let’s just say some of the other members hadn’t been so lucky.

“Now, since we’re all done, it’s time to exchange them!” Serim starts directly across from Minhee. “When you want to choose someone, come up behind them and whisper lovingly in their ear ‘saranghae!’” He whispers sweetly into Hyeongjun’s ear who’s next to him to demonstrate and the members all either roll their eyes or squeal in embarrassment. “We’ll go in the order we’re in,” he continues, “unless someone wants to volunteer.”

“Hyung, you go first,” Wonjin gestures towards him and everyone agrees.

“Okay, I guess I’ll start! We’ll make our way down the line ending with Minhee.”

~

It’s all going fine and dandy, Serim being rejected by Wonjin in the most hilarious, most dramatic way possible, Hyeongjun appealing to a heartbroken Serim, and the two of them forming the first pair. Woobin appealed to Jungmo, who was unforeseenly rejected, even though Woobin’s chocolate was made with “all his heartfelt love and affection”. Jungmo got completely and utterly roasted by the members while they comforted the dejected Woobin.

Then Wonjin was up next. Minhee instinctively knows he’s up to something. The slightly-elder dons a mischievous smirk as the members turn away from him. Minhee gives him a look before turning around. He wouldn’t-

Wonjin takes him time pacing around, building anticipation, before stopping behind one member. Minhee’s heart beats faster, it’s not him, he knows that for sure. But it could be-

“Seongmin-ah~ Saranghae~~” 

He would-

When Minhee turns to look, Wonjin is hanging off Seongmin’s back, rubbing his face annoyingly against the his ear, the maknae trying very hard to push his hyung off. 

“Yah!!” Seongmin shouts flustered but Wonjin refuses to let go. 

“Seongmin-ah~~ Love me!” Wonjin whines and Minhee honestly does not know how to react. _If Seongmin accepted… who would he give his chocolate to?_ Wonjin definitely planned this, and Minhee had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. 

He doesn’t even hear himself subconsciously mutter “don’t.. do it” under his breath until Taeyoung elbows him from the left, knowing smirk on his already smug face. Minhee’s been called the “maknae lover” before, which included _both_ Taeyoung and Seongmin, but now, he thinks scornfully, maybe his title should be cut down to just “Seongmin lover”. _This_ maknae he don’t love so much.

“Nope!” Seongmin says, finally getting a word in. _“No thank you!”_

At the immediate rejection, Wonjin flops off of him and onto the floor and the others burst out laughing. Seongmin laughs along, smiling a bit sadistically.

“I raised you and _this_ is how you treat me?!” In a fetal position, he clutches at his chest dramatically and Seongmin lets out a hearty laugh in his high-pitch, absolutely precious (Minhee’s personal opinion) laugh. The other half of the Tomatoz comedic duo goes along with the skit, kneeling down next him and fakes giving CPR. 

“Wonjin-ah! Wake up! We’re losing him!”

In the midst of the chaos, Minhee unconsciously sighs in relief then pauses. Why was he so worried in the first place?? It was just a game! A stupid, _stupid_ game. _Yup,_ Minhee nods to himself. _That’s all it is._ His heart betrays his mind, when it jumps at the question “Do you have someone in mind?” directed at Seongmin. It seemed that in the middle of Minhee’s little monologue, they’d moved on, which meant-

“...there _is_ someone I have in mind.”

 _Ah_ . Minhee saw this coming. He _knows_ who Seongmin’s gonna pick: his _favorite_ hyung, Llenie-hyung. 

It _had_ to be him. There was no other explanation. It was well-known in their group that Seongmin definitely favored the second-eldest way more than everyone else. Seongmin always looked at the elder with stars in his eyes (Minhee admits it makes him a teeny-tiny bit jealous). Not before long, Llenie-hyung had acquired a title from Luvity himself: “the fake maknae”, granted to those who were treated _as_ the maknae _by_ the maknaes. There was just _no possible way_ it _wasn’t_ him.

“Is there anyone who _wants_ to get our lovely little maknae’s chocolate?” Wonjin asks mischievously. _God,_ Minhee thinks. _They already knew! Did they seriously have to embarrass him further???_

He defeatedly raises his hand, purposely avoiding all eye contact, Either way, he was bound to get teased.

“Oho?? Kang Minhee wants the maknae’s chocolate everyone!” _Jeez, announce it to the world why dontcha._ “Will fate tie the two of them together? Is Kang Minhee the one in Seongmin’s mind? To be continued on the next episode of Vity Park!” Minhee’s _so_ close to walking off set and finding a piece of tape to slap over the elder’s mouth. _So close._

Seongmin goes to stand behind the members and everyone looks away. It’s here. 

_The moment of truth._

Minhee decides it’s time to bring out his last resort: reverse psychology. He’s not desperate! It’s just... a perfect time to try it out, that’s all! If he thinks really, really hard that Seongmin _isn’t_ going to choose him there are two outcomes. Minhee always told himself that if he ever wanted something to happen, he should use reverse psychology. It was like a win-win situation: If you wished the opposite of something, you were either wrong yet happy with the outcome, or right and already mentally prepared for that unfavorable result. So yeah, win-win. _Yeah_. 

Minhee feels very stupid chanting “he won’t choose me” over and over in his head but he’s come this far. There’s no way he’s backing out now. 

_He won’t choose me. He won’t choose me._

Seongmin’s footsteps thump loudly in his ears, or maybe that’s just his heartbeat, Minhee thinks. But he can’t really think, because he’s clenching his super-sweaty fists at his sides, trying to maintain a calm exterior, when in reality he’s just a mess. A big ol’ mess of anxiety and nervousness and awkwardness and Seongmin really won’t choose him at this rate-

Arms wrap around Minhee’s waist timidly, and he tenses up into a frozen position, mouth opening and closing on nothing like a fish out of water. His heart was hammering so hard, he thought Seongmin might hear it through his back. 

He turns his head slowly to look at the other. _He chose m-_

Wonjin’s disgustingly annoying face stares back at him, _literally the last face he wants to see_ . He bats his eyelashes at him innocently and Minhee _has no clue what to feel._

“ _Hyung, saranghae_ ~~~” Wonjin says in _the most horrific_ Seongmin impression Minhee has ever heard and that’s really the last straw. 

Minhee’s face contorts into an indescribable expression (the editors would have to put a mosaic over it just to save the poor boy), and as if on cue, the members, Wonjin included, start wheezing. His face is flaming, especially since he can see Seongmin watching him from the corner of his eye, and he hears himself making unintelligent noises. This is the most attacked he’s felt in his entire life.

“..Ham.. Wonjin,” He says very slowly. Recognizing the tone, Wonjin immediately stops his laughter and steps back in fake terror. He scurries to hide behind Serim, who’s, unfortunately, dying on the floor. 

Minhee takes a step towards them but Taeyoung’s suddenly tugging on his arm, pulling him back as if Minhee’s thinking about throwing a mock punch at the elder. _He’s not._

“Minhee, calm down! Good boy, _good boy!_ ”

Disregarding the pet name, he thinks to himself _he_ is _calm!_ (Totally not gonna beat Wonjin’s ass after this!) 

It takes a _lot_ to make Minhee seriously angry. This isn’t nearly enough to make him snap. But another feeling fills him up and makes his heart ache, weighing him down like an anchor. It feels like he’s sinking to the bottom of the ocean, unable to breathe. The feeling is caught in his throat, constricting every fiber in his body like a vine. It’s not anger… just-

Disappointment. 

Minhee’s imaginary Maltese ears droop a split second before Serim, now seemingly collected again, claps twice to regain their attention. 

“Okay, let’s do this for real this time!”

Taeyoung slaps him on the back with a good-natured smile, and all Minhee can do is force a smile. The game resumes and everyone relines up, backs faced towards the youngest. 

“Ready?” Minhee hears Seongmin ask but doesn’t find it in him to respond. _He really won’t choose me will he…_

Unwavering footsteps make their way towards Minhee but the person in question doesn’t notice until arms clasp him tightly in a back hug. It takes him by surprise once again and he whips his head around to see if it’s really, truly Seongmin there this time. 

_“Hyung, saranghae!”_ Seongmin is there, grinning at him boldly and blinding Minhee’s eyes.

Dramatic gasps and clapping fill the background but all Minhee hears are “hyung” and “saranghae” in that sweet, sweet voice, repeatedly echoing through his ears and all he can see is the image of Seongmin smiling so brightly at him burned into his mind. Then Wonjin blurts out, “Ahn Seongmin actually says he loves someone?! Is the apocalypse happening?!!” and it really, _really_ breaks up the moment the two of them were having. Minhee hears some “congratulations” from the members and turns away inwardly cringing. _What was this, a wedding or something???_

He must’ve been frowning, because Seongmin peers up at him, holding onto his arm worriedly. 

“Hyung?”

Minhee immediately snaps out of his daze and laughs it off. _Let’s not forget you're still on camera, Kang Minhee. You can beat up Wonjin later._ “Our Seongminnie is just too adorable!” he changes the subject, cooing at the younger and pinching his cheeks. 

“Can y’all be lovey-dovey later??” Wonjin’s voice cuts through their moment _again_. “We’ve gotta get through the rest of the members by today!” 

Serim snickers at this. “You’re just _jealous_ 'cause you got rejected~” he singsongs teasingly and the members burst into laughter a second time. Minhee joins them this time, taking the opportunity to casually wrap his arms around the shorter boy and nuzzle his hair affectionately, to which the other responds by pushing his face away with a short, embarrassed laugh. 

The next pair is formed between Jungmo and Allen, the latter far too kind to not accept, which left Wonjin, Woobin, and Taeyoung sharing their gifts threeway. It all didn’t really matter anyway as there was enough chocolate to go around, enough to even feed the staff, so everyone ended up sharing. Which meant Seongmin’s chocolate didn’t end up solely for Minhee.

Was he disappointed? No, of course not; it was natural for the members to share. Minhee was used to it. He was, but.. well… disappointed? 

...Fine..

..Maybe just a bit.

  
  
  
  
  


Later:

“Hyung, you didn’t have to get so sulky when we pranked you,” Seongmin says to him afterwards as they sit next together on the car ride home. “You knew I was gonna choose you anyways.”

 _I really didn’t,_ Minhee sulks internally. _You can never really tell with this guy._

What he instead says is, “Of course I knew!” - bluffing is his specialty - “I’m definitely your favorite hyung right? Right??” There are a few groans of exasperation from the other passengers in the car. 

Seongmin rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide his smile. “Yes, yes,” he says, ruffling the other’s hair. Minhee’s imaginary Maltese ears reappear, instinctively perking up at the touch. “Good boy, good boy.” 

Ughh, Minhee truly is a sucker for the maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oof, quarantine has ruined my sense of humor. I just had to add that one Cavity pun, I'm sorry!)
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I tried a more crack-ish/fluff approach so I hope it wasn't too cheesy!
> 
> And as always, thanks for sticking with this novice writer!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! I want to grow as a writer and would love feedback!


End file.
